El Baile Escolar
by Raxces
Summary: El baile escolar se acerca, Sera que nuestra pareja favorita asistirán juntos a este baile? cambiara esto el curso que tome la historia desde este punto?
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Emocionada! Mi primer baile

_**Muy buenas a todos amigos! Lamento todo el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar, y es que no había encontrado inspiración para escribir, pero de nuevo deambulando por ahí encontré en el tumblr de Alyah (Anomalyah) encontré una imagen que me dio una excelente idea. Espero disfruten esta historia.**_

 _ **Star vs The Forces of Evil y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y de Dron Nefcy.**_

 _ **El baile escolar**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: ¡Emocionada! Mi primer baile escolar!.**_

Star y Marco se encontraban en clases, todos permanecían en silencio, algunos trabajando en sus ejercicios de matemáticas como marco, otros durmiendo, y una ya conocida princesa se encontraba dibujando sus típicos arcoíris y unicornios mientras tarareaba una melodía, este silencio fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta del salón de clases:

-Buenas tardes señorita Skullnick, tengo un aviso para los alumnos! - Era el director Skeeves quien parecía muy emocionado.

El director se dirigió ahora a los estudiantes:

-Chicos, como algunos ya sabrán este viernes se llevara a cabo el baile de la preparatoria Echo Creek, este es un evento muy especial!, tan importante como el baile de graduación, esperamos que todos asistan para festejar con sus compañeros.

La palabra "baile" robó por completo la atención de Star, pues en Mewni había estado en muchos bailes reales, sin embargo tenia curiosidad de cómo sería un baile escolar en la tierra, sería como el baile de graduación que tuvo junto a ponyhead?, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, el solo pensar en su acné , en sus frenos, y el peinado que solía llevar en esa época, le hacía sentir vergüenza ajena.

-Además de anunciarles el baile vengo también con una petición, necesitaremos a un par de estudiantes para que nos ayuden con la decoración, ¿algún volun…

-¡Nosotros! Aquí director Skeeves!, ¡Marco y yo nos encargaremos! – Grito Star interrumpiendo al director.

\- Umm.. bueno en ese caso, por favor usted y Díaz preséntense el viernes después de clases con la profesora Skullnick para que les asignen sus tareas- El director se despidió y se retiró del salón de clases.

-Porque nos comprometiste en esto? – Le susurro marco a Star- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer ir al baile.

\- Oh vamos marco será divertido ayudar!- Le respondió Star.

-Pero…

Diaz! Butterfly! Si están tan interesados en platicar hagan el favor de salir del salón!. –Grito la Profesora.

-Profesora no es lo que parece solo…

\- No quiero excusas! Salgan de inmediato y vayan al grupo de detención!.

Star y Marco salieron del grupo, marco algo molesto y Star dando saltitos como siempre.

-Star, es la segunda vez que nos mandan a detención por ti. – Le dijo Marco algo serio a Star.

-Oh vamos no es tan malo!, nos libramos de esa aburrida clase de matemáticas.

-Pero necesitaba tomar apuntes para el examen Star.

-Tranquilo ya se los pediremos a alguien después.

-Te tomas todo muy a la ligera Star, y además de eso ahora tendremos que quedarnos el viernes en la escuela.

\- Si, ¡pero esa misma noche será el baile! Apuesto que será divertido.

-La verdad nunca he ido a un baile escolar.

-Enserio? – Le pregunto Star algo curiosa.

Ambos llegaron a la sala de detención, había algunos chicos, y curiosamente Janna no se encontraba ahí, decidieron sentarse en los primeros dos asientos que vieron.

-Si bueno, Ferguson y Alfonso tampoco asisten así que no quisiera ir solo, y nunca me he atrevido a invitar a una chica al baile.

\- Ni siquiera a Jackie?

\- Bromeas? Qué tal si me rechaza enfrente de todos? Eso sería increíblemente vergonzoso.

-Quieres decir que nunca has experimentado un baile escolar? Ni siquiera una sola vez?

-Porque? Tu si lo has experimentado?

\- Bueno fui a la noche de graduación cuando era más joven, pero esa vez fui con Ponyhead y con Kelly, y también a los bailes reales en Mewni, pero esos no son nada parecidos a esto.

-Bueno supongo que ninguno de los dos hemos tenido suerte en bailes. –dijo marco con una sonrisa.

-Entonces deberíamos hacer que este baile sea inolvidable!

-No lo sé Star, ni siquiera tenemos pareja, y no creo que ir solos a un baile sea muy divertido.

Star se cruzó de brazos algo ofendida y rodeo la mirada. –Bueno no se tú, pero justo en frente de ti hay una chica súper linda y súper Cool que está disponible el viernes en la noche.

Marco entendió el tono de su amiga, asi que se aclaro la garganta y continuo – Su majestad, princesa Star Butterfly, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi pareja para el baile este viernes?

Star se llevó una mano a la boca fingiendo sorpresa –Crei que nunca lo preguntaría! Sera todo un gusto ser su pareja para el baile Sir Diaz.

Ambos rieron por sus sobreactuaciones. –Bien ahora salgamos de aquí!- Star tomo a marco del brazo y se levantó de su asiento.

-Espera! A donde piensas ir? Estamos castigados, recuerdas?

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos ir al centro comercial ahora mismo!

-Qué? Se puede saber porque la necesidad de ir justo ahora?

-Bromeas? El baile es en dos días! Necesito conseguir un bonito vestido, unos zapatos que hagan juego y buscar donde peinarme, aunque creo que podría pedirle ayuda a tu mama, no es mucho tiempo y además tenemos que ayudar el viernes después de clases necesito aprovechar cada segundo! – Dijo Star con mucha alegría, al parecer le emocionaba bastante el hecho de ir al baile.

-Pero no podrías hacer todo eso en un segundo simplemente utilizando tu varita? –Le pregunto marco confundido.

-Podría, pero es un baile escolar de la tierra, quiero vivir la experiencia completa, aunque eso signifique tener que apresurarme, será divertido! Vamos marco!

-Star si ambos desaparecemos podríamos tener problemas, cuando venga Skullnick le dire que tuviste un asunto inter dimensional que atender.

\- Oh entiendo- Dijo Star algo desanimada. –Espera! Eso es mejor! De esa manera te sorprenderás cuando me veas la noche del viernes! – Dijo estar cambiando por completo su estado de ánimo. – Le pediré ayuda a Janna, pero primero debo ir a buscarla, debe estar haciendo alguna travesura o algo en algún lugar de la escuela.- Seguido de e esto Star se dispuso a salir del salón por la ventana.

Ya era viernes al medio día, Star y Marco se dirigían al gimnasio de la escuela, ya que ahí se organizaría el baile.

-Bien, la profesora dijo que debíamos colgar esto ahí arriba- Dijo Marco apuntando hacia el techo.

-Bien tú has eso, yo buscare peinados para esta noche, aun no me decido por cual usare, y tengo que enviarle una foto a tu mama para ver si podrá ayudarme.- Decía Star completamente concentrada en su celular.

Marco vio con ternura a Star, evidentemente este baile significaba mucho para ella, tenía que hacer que esa noche Star se lo pasara increíble, verla tan emocionada le causaba mucha ternura.

-Por cierto Star- dijo marco- no me contaste como te fue con Janna cuando fueron al centro comercial-

-Oh fue muy divertido! Sabes, aunque no lo parezca Janna realmente adora ir de compras, al principio estaba como siempre contándome cosas interesantes, algo sobre un payaso muerto o algo así, pero en cuanto entramos a la tienda olvidó por completo el tema y empezó a ver todos los vestidos, sobre todo los de color rosa.

-Vaya, quien lo diría- Dijo marco entre risas.

-Y encontramos el vestido perfecto para mí! Al principio no sabía que color escoger, pero después de pensarlo llegue a una conclusión muy inteligente incluso hasta para mí.

-A que te refieres Star?

-Ya lo sabrás- le respondió Star. – y bueno, como te decía, es un vestido hermoso! Y además encontramos unos zapatos que combinan muy bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Star, ya me dio curiosidad- Dijo marco mientras subía la escalera para colgar el cartel.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche- Dijo Star muy Sonriente.

Después de un rato haciendo algunos arreglos y decorando el lugar Star y Marco salieron de la escuela.

-Vamos Marco rápido! A penas tendré tiempo para arreglarme!

-Tranquila Star, yo debo ir a la tintorería, deje mi traje ayer para que lo lavaran y ya debe estar listo, porque no te adelantas tu a casa? Así podrás utilizar el baño tu primero

Oh cierto! Bueno entonces te veo más tarde Marco! Star comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo, volteó a ver a marco –Espero te pongas muy guapo para mí!- Grito Star, soltó una pequeña risa y continuó su camino

Marco se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Star, Sonrió y se dispuso a ir a la tintorería.

Star llegaba apenas a la casa de los Diaz, en cuanto entro saludo a los padres de Marco que se encontraban leyendo en el sofá, e inmediatamente subió las escaleras, al entrar en su habitación miro en su closet y sacó un porta trajes donde evidentemente estaba su vestido y una caja de zapatos, ambas cosas las puso sobre su cama y se dispuso a entrar al baño.

Star se encontraba en la tina mientras tarareaba una canción. – No puedo creer que ire a mi primer baile!, espero que a marco le guste mi vestido- Dijo star muy alegre –Me pregunto si Marco hubiera preferido ir con Jackie- Se dijo Star así misma. –Bueno eso ya no importa, hare todo porque marco y yo nos la pasemos de lo mejor esta noche!- Proclamo Star con un tono de seriedad mientras alzaba su varita, y seguido de esto se dispuso a hacer que la bañera se llenara de burbujas con su magia.

Marco se encontraba en la tintorería esperando su traje, cuando una voz conocida lo interrumpio.

-Hey Diaz! Qué onda!

Marco giro para ver quien lo llamaba, era Blake, uno de los chicos de su grupo en la escuela.

-Que hay Blake, que haces aquí?

-Oh solo vine por mi traje para el baile de esta noche, y tu?

-Qué curioso, yo también vine por mi traje para el baile.

-Enserio? Iras al baile? No recuerdo que hayas ido a ninguno de los que se han hecho antes.

-Bueno si no suelo asistir pero…- _Rayos, que puedo decir para no quedar como un completo perdedor? –_ Bueno yo… emm… decidí invitar a Star al baile, si eso es!

-Vaya enserio invitaste a Butterfly? Supongo que irán como amigos.- Dijo Blake.

 _-Rayos ahora pensara que Star acepto ir conmigo por lastima, eso es peor que ir solo!,_ No no en realidad Star y yo emm.. Iremos como pareja, si esto es como una especie de cita. _Pero que estoy diciendo? Star y yo saliendo?._

-Ooh ya veo, Diaz! No te conocía así! Con que ligando con tu compañera de cuarto? Y además no es cualquier chica, es una princesa!

-Qué? Oye ella no es mi compañera de cuarto, simplemente ella vive en mi casa, conmigo, eeh no, quiero decir, con mi familia. _Eso no suena mejor-_ Pensó Marco.

-Tranquilo amigo, no diré nada- Dijo Blake mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Marco no podía verse así mismo pero su rostro estaba tan caliente que seguro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno debo irme, Jackie estará esperando a que pase por ella.- Comento Blake, haciendo que Marco saliera de su transe.

-Jackie?- Dijo algo impresionado.

-Si asi es, invite a Jackie hace unos días y dijo que iria conmigo,

Oh ya veo- Contesto Marco.

Bueno, nos vemos en el Baile Diaz, Suerte con tu princesa.- Dijo Blake para despedirse.

Marco se quedó pensando un segundo, pero antes de siquiera tener una idea clara en su mente algo lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Marco Diaz! – Se escuchó desde el mostrador

-Si soy yo!- Dijo marco acercándose.

-Aquí tiene señor Diaz su traje esta ya lavado y recién planchado.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo marco entregando un ticket y se dispuso a salir del local, Marco se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, y muchos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza. _Como pude haberle dicho algo así a Blake, espero no se haga ideas equivocadas sobre Star y yo, y espero que no le diga a nadie más…. Star y yo.. Star y Marco, No suena tan mal._ Marco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando agito su cabeza para intentar aclarar sus pensamientos. _Que estás diciendo Diaz, Star es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, no podrían tener una cita o sí?.. o sí?. .. Espera pero que estoy pensando, además, Jackie ira al baile con Blake!, eso debería importarme… debería… aunque la verdad no siento que sea para tanto._ Marco se detuvo un momento para pensar, se quedó quieto en la acera por unos segundos.

-Lo importante es que esta noche significa mucho para Star, y hare que sea un baile que jamás olvidara! –Marco se dirigio a su caza, y acelero el paso al darse cuenta de que ya se le hacía tarde.

Marco llego a su casa, y rápidamente subió a su habitación, en su cama coloco el traje recién salido de la tintorería y busco sus zapatos en el closet, una vez tenía toda lo que necesitaría se dispuso a entrar al baño y

-Aaaaaah!- Gritaron ambos.

Star se encontraba apenas cubriéndose con una toalla y con el cabello aun húmedo, apenas había terminado de bañarse. Al ver esto Marco inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento lo siento no fue mi intención!.

-No no, está bien, es solo que me asustaste. Dijo Star desde dentro del baño. –Dame un segundo.

Marco estaba esperando afuera del baño, cuando star salio del mismo.

-Listo es todo tuyo!- Dijo Star con una sonrisa – Bueno ahora debo ir a empezar a arreglarme.

Claro, me apresurare para irnos cuanto antes- Contesto Marco.

Star le pidió ayuda a la señora Diaz para cambiarse, y también para que le ayudara con el maquillaje y el peinado. Obviamente no sería mucho maquillaje solo uno natural muy básico, ya que ella sentía que tampoco necesitaba más.

Pasó el rato y Star estaba casi lista,

-Muy bien solo unos tengo que juntar ambas en una sola y…. Listo! Tu peinado esta listo Star. Quieres ver? – Le pregunto la señora Díaz.

-Si por favor!- La señora Díaz le dio un espejo a Star y ella admiro su cabellera unos instantes.- Vaya! Se ve increíble! Muchas gracias!

-No lo agradezcas querida, sabes que lo hago con gusto, además fue divertido!- Le contesto la mama de Marco.

-Espero que a Marco le guste como me veo- Dijo Star algo sonrojada

La señora Díaz se enterneció por el comentario de Star –Claro que le gustara Star, marco es mi hijo y aun así debo decir que tiene suerte de ir al baile con una princesa tan bella como tú.

-Gracias – Dijo Star aún mas sonrojada por el comentario.

Cuando Star ya estaba lista se dispuso a bajar, Marco ya la estaba esperando abajo.

Marco se encontraba en el sofá de la sala cuando escucho que su madre y Star se acercaban, así que se levantó y se dirigió a esperar al final de las escaleras, y con él estaba su padre esperando.

-Atención! Aquí viene la princesa más bella de todas, la futura reina de Mewni, Star Butterfly!- Exclamo la mama de Marco.

Marco alzo la mirada, y se encontró con la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, Star, quien llevaba un lindo vestido rojo, algo escotado de la espalda, con detalles dorados en el cuello y cintura, y también un encaje muy sutil también de color dorado en la falda, y también llevaba puestas unas zapatillas tipo flat color doradas con unos detalles rojos como listones. Su cabello estaba suelto salvo por un par de trenzas que salían del lateral de su cabellera y se unian para formar una especie de media cola de caballo pero trenzada, la cual le daba un toque elegante y combinaba bien con el resto del conjunto.

Star por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse y perderse en Marco, el llevaba un traje sencillo, con un blazer color gris, camisa blanca y una corbata azul, con pantalón negro y unos zapatos formales, un traje muy sencillo, pero que le quedaba perfecto al chico.

-Star… te ves hermosa!- Dijo Marco con sinceridad.

-Gracias- Dijo Star muy sonrojada- Tu.. Te ves guapísimo! – dijo intentando ocultarse tras su bolso.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, simplemente estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro,

-Emm, que les parece si les tomamos una foto? – Dijo el señor Díaz, sabía que si no los interrumpía se quedarían viendo el resto de la noche.

Claro! Dijeron algo apenados.

-Vamos marco, te ves muy tieso y nervioso, ustedes siempre están juntos! Abrazala como siempre lo haces!- Dijo la señora Díaz.

Mamá! –Dijo marco,

-Tiene razón Marco- Le dijo su padre, -Vamos chicos júntense más.

Star no podía dejar de mirar a Marco, realmente se veía como el chico más guapo de cualquier dimensión, cuando escuchó lo que decían el señor y la señora Díaz, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, asi que una mano la puso sobre el hombro de marco, y la otra sobre el pecho del mismo mientras recargaba la cabeza en el.

-Así está bien?- Pregunto Star sonrojada pero con una sonrisa muy sincera, Star estaba como en las nubes.

Marco se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero al sentir el tacto de Star y su embriagante aroma no pudo evitar poner una mano en la cintura de la princesa y recargar solo un poco su cabeza en la de ella.

-Perfecto! Dijeron los padres de Marco.

La foto salió perfecta, cualquiera diría que era una pareja de enamorados, quizá hasta de comprometidos, no había tensión en esa imagen, solo se sentía comodidad y bienestar.

Marco se aclaró la garganta. –Bien, nos vamos mi lady?- Le dijo marco a Star, ofreciéndole su brazo como todo un caballero.

-Sera todo un placer- Contesto Star con su tono refinado que casi nunca utiliza.

Los padres de ambos se despedían de los chicos mientras veían como se alejaban.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	2. Capítulo 2:Aceptación,Decepción y Ritmo!

_**Bueno queridos lectores, continuamos con el capitulo dos, esta vez quiero agradecer a joseftanti y a Paulina RQ por sus reviews, y sobre todo a MR, GEORGE, por su apoyo en mis historias y por sus reviews, también agradecer a los que me siguen y han marcado como favoritos, sin mas que decir, comencemos!**_

 _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil y sus personajes son propiedad de DisneyXD y Daron Nefcy.**_

 _ **~~Capítulo 2: Aceptación, Decepción y Ritmo!~~**_

Marco y Star caminaban por las calles de Echo Creek camino al baile, ya estaba la puesta de sol, la noche se acercaba, ambos miraban de frente, por alguna razón empezaron a estar algo nerviosos, porque sentirse así? Si siempre estaban juntos, siempre tenían aventuras en otras dimensiones y nunca se habían sentido asi, que es lo que provocaba esta sensación?

Marco sentía como su corazón estaba completamente acelerado, era una sensación que le parecía algo familiar, pero no podía recordar exactamente a que le recordaba – _Tranquilízate Díaz, no tienes que estar nervioso, es solo una cita… NO NO NO, ES UN BAILE, solo un baile, no hay que estar así, solo respira._

-Marco?- Irrumpió Star en los pensamientos del moreno. –Estas bien?- Pregunto Star con un tono preocupado.

-Qu-que?... Claro! Estoy bien!, porque no debería estarlo? –Pregunto Marco algo nervioso.

-Bueno estas muy rojo y tus manos están temblando, acaso tienes fiebre?- Pregunto star mientras posaba el revés de su mano sobre la mejilla del chico.

Esto provoco en Marco un sonrojo mucho más notable. –No no te preocupes estoy bien! Solo estoy algo nervioso por.. por bailar si eso es! Espero no pisarte sabes? – Decía Marco con una risa nerviosa.

-Oh es eso,- Star soltó una pequeña risa. –No digas tonterías marco! - Star tomo ambas manos del chico. –Se que puedes bailar!, en el baile de la luna roja lo hiciste muy bien- Le dijo al chico, mientras le guiñaba con un ojo y simulaba unos pasos de vals aun tomados de las manos.

Marco al ver la actitud de Star se relajó y pudo volver a ser como siempre, asi que con un brazo hizo que Star diera una vuelta sobre sí misma para terminar acorralándola atrapada entre su propio brazo y el del chico como si envolviera la cintura de la princesa, ambos terminaron a escasos centímetros del otro, las miradas fijas en los ojos, sus corazones latiendo tan fuerte que sentían su pecho golpear con fuerza.

-Star…

Si marco?- Contesto Star sin despegar la vista de los ojos del moreno.

-En verdad, esta noche luces realmente increíble- Dijo Marco con una sonrisa sincera, completamente perdido en los ojos azules de la princesa.

Star al escuchar esto se sonrojo de sobremanera y evitando la mirada de marco por vergüenza respondió –Marco!, vas a hacer que me sonroje.- Dijo en un tono muy apenado.

-Pero si ya estas completamente roja Star, tus corazones.. Están brillando- Dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mejilla de Star.

Al sentir la mano de marco acariciándola no pudo evitar caer en cuenta de lo cerca que sus rostros se encontraban, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, más de lo que ya se encontraba, bajo la mirada, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Marco.

-Deja de decir cosas Marco, tu… tú también estas como un tomate!- Dijo Star intentando defenderse.

-Cla..Claro que no!- Dijo marco soltando a Star cubriendo su rostro.

-Claro que sí!, lo que pasa es que te sonroja el solo estar conmigo!- Dijo Star sonriendo y con un tono algo retador. –Sera que acaso te estoy empezando a gustar? –Dijo Star bromeando con Marco.

-Tal vez…- Dijo marco acercándose de manera rápida a Star, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-M..Marco.. – Dijo Star sorprendida por la acción de marco.

-…

-…

-y bien? Quien está como un tomate ahora?- Dijo Marco riendo por la expresión de Star.

-O..Oye! Eso no se hace!- Dijo Star cruzándose de brazos con un tono algo molesto.

-Oh vamos debiste haber visto tu expresión!- Marco seguía riendo sin parar.

-Eres un tonto… - Dijo star desviando la mirada.

-Oye no te pongas así- Le dijo marco mientras la tomaba de la mano. Vamos, llegaremos tarde, y tengo ganas de bailar!- Dijo marco intentando animar a Star otravez.

Star sonrió y siguió a marco con una sonrisa. –Bien pero si de verdad quieres sacarme a bailar tendrás que pedírmelo.

-Pero si ya te invite al baile.

-Son dos cosas distintas, además me lo debes por lo de hace un momento- Dijo star fingiendo un tono altanero.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo hare, pero primero hay que llegar.

Ambos llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde estaba todo listo para el baile, ya había gente en el lugar y desde fuera se podía escuchar la música sonando.

Ambos entraron al edificio y empezaron a admirar el panorama, Habían unos cuantos chicos alrededor de la pista de baile charlando, había gente en la mesa de comida, resaltando una chica que no paraba de comer alitas de pollo, en medio en la pista habían unas cuantas parejas y la señorita Skullnick observando que todos estuvieran a una distancia apropiada de su pareja.

-Bueno todo se ve muy tranquilo- Dijo Marco.

-Si asi parece.

-Bueno.. Quieres que te traiga una bebida o algo- Dijo Marco algo nervioso, la verdad no sabía muy bien cómo llevar la noche.

-Claro… déjame acompañarte si?- Dijo Star abrazándose del brazo del chico.

-Star.. que haces?- Dijo el chico algo apenado.

-Duuh, soy tu pareja lo recuerdas?

-Oh cierto, tienes razón- Dijo marco un poco nervioso.

Ambos se dirigían a la mesa de comida para tomar algo de ponche, cuando el director Skeeves los interrumpió.

Un corsage para la dama?- Pregunto el director mientras le ofrecia el arreglo.

-Own son tan lindos! –Dijo Star muy emocionada.

-Si por favor – Le respondió Marco al director tomando el corsage. –Me permite señorita?

Star le ofreció su mano a marco para que colocara el corsage en su muñeca. –Muchas gracias.- Dijo Star emocionada sin dejar de ver su muñeca.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa de comida para tomar unos bocadillos y algo de ponche, cuando una voz conocida se escucho

Marco, Star, cómo están?- L a voz de jackie captó la atención de ambos. Jackie lucía un vestido color aguamarina que combinaba con sus ojos.

-Hola Jackie, que linda te ves hoy- Dijo Marco con sinceridad.

Star al escuchar a Marco no pudo evitar sentir celos. - _Linda? Crei que YO me veía linda, Que no me dijo que me veía "realmente increíble"?, De pronto aparece Jackie y ahora ella es la mas bella del mundo?... No.. Tranquilízate Star, solo dijo que se veía linda, no tienes que ponerte celosa…. Celosa?..-_ La mente de Star estaba completamente enredada, no pensaba claramente, porque le molesto el comentario de Marco a Jackie?.

-Star estas bien?- Le pregunto Jackie a Star

-Qué?... Oh si si todo bien – Dijo Star con una voz nerviosa, no se dio cuenta que se sumergia en sus pensamientos.

-Y qué es eso?- Pregunto Jackie mientras señalaba el pequeño bolso de Star, el cual emitia una luz verde muy extraña.

Star al ver que es lo que provocaba este resplandor se preocupó un poco, su varita emitía esta luz verde, parecida a cuando utilizaba hechizos antes de entrar en su varita.

-Oh es.. es solo mi varita,. - Respondió Star a la pregunta.

-Bueno chicos, los veo luego, iré a saludar a los demás, por cierto, bonita corbata Marco.- Dijo Jackie antes de irse.

Star se notaba un poco molesta por los comentarios que se hacían Jackie y Marco, no estaba segura del porqué.

Las luces se atenuaron en todo el lugar, y una voz se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-Bien chicos ahora empezaremos definitivamente el baile escolar! Asi que tomen a su pareja y bailen hasta que no puedan más! Recuerden que aquellos que hagan mejor pareja y que bailen mejor serán coronados como rey y reina del baile! Que empiece la fiesta!

Todo mundo salto a la pista de baile, incluso aquellos que no tenían pareja bailaban en grupos, la música que sonaba era muy parecida a la que solía escucharse en el Bounce Lounge

Marco y Star aún estaban en la orilla de la pista con unas botanas, cuando escucharon unas voces conocidas.

-Hey chicos que esperan?

-Vengan a Bailar!.

Las voces se escuchaban de un grupo específico en el cual estaban Ferguson, Alfonso, Janna, StarFan13, Jackie, Blake y otros chicos más del salon de ambos.

Marco y Star se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar sutilmente para poder seguir hablando.

-Chicos no crei que fueran a venir!- Gritaba Marco, era la única manera de hacerse escuchar con tanto ruido, gente y música.

-Bueno Janna nos comentó que vendrías con Star, asi que ella nos convencio de que seria divertido.

-Enserio? Janna en un baile escolar?

-Hey! Para tu información yo si había venido a un baile antes… solo que sin vestido… y solo para gastarle bromas a los demás, pero al menos he estado en un baile!

-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión esta vez?

-Bueno…

-Oh! Ese vestido, es el que te encanto cuando fuimos al centro comercial, verdad?

-Umm…

-Debio gustarte tanto que decidiste comprarlo para poder lucirlo esta noche.

-Bueno… sí.. lo admito.. Nunca utilizo vestidos asi de lindos.. creí que sería una buena ocasión, además, era venir al baile con este hermoso vestido y pasar un rato con mis amigos, o ir al cementerio sola a recibir de la muerte a un payaso.

Janna podría parecer del tipo chica ruda que gusta de cosas bizarras, pero en el fondo era sensible y moria por ir a un baile, aunque por fuera no lo demostrara.

-Que bueno que decidiste venir, creo que este baile saldrá mejor de lo que esperaba.-

Todos siguieron bailando por un buen rato, se sentía un gran ambiente, algunas personas salían de la pista para tomar un respiro, Pero Star tenía demasiada energía y no quería dejar de bailar, sin embargo Janna era otro caso;

-Star me acompañas al baño? No aguanto los pies y umm… necesito un favor…

-Si dime Janna- Le respondio Star.

-Bueno… umm.. Crees que me podrias… dar un retoque con tu maquillaje? Quiero lucir linda esta noche.

Star se emocionó, su amiga casi nunca sacaba su lado femenino, por no decir nunca, asi que obviamente acepto y casi arrastro a Janna al Baño de damas.

Una vez frente los espejos del baño…

-Y bien?- Dijo Janna interrumpiendo a Star mientras se maquillaba un poco.

-Bien qué?- Respondió algo confundida

-Ya sabes, Marco y tú, es su primera cita?

-Q-Que? No!- Dijo Star sonrojada

-Entonces cuantas llevan?

-No! Marco y yo no hemos tenido ninguna cita, esto no es una cita! El solo me trajo al baile es todo, eso no cuenta como cita… o si?

-Mmmm.. Tal vez no, pero seguro que significa algo.

-Que quieres decir?- Respondió aún más confundida

-Por favor! Star toda la noche Marco te ha visto con otros ojos, creo que a alguien le estas empezando a gustar!.

-Qu-Que?! Oh Janna no digas esas cosas…. Entonces…..…. Dices que me ve diferente?- Star no podía ocultar su curiosidad, y esperaba su amiga estuviera en lo correcto.

-Claro, en todo momento volteaba a echarte el ojo- Le dijo Janna con un tono algo pícaro.

-Owwm!- Expreso Star con ternura- ….. Pero…- El semblante de Star cambio de nuevo y ahora parecía algo triste, preocupada. –Jackie se ve muy bien esta noche… no se si me vea tan linda como ella…

-Vamos Star no te degrades! Marco está muy ocupado viéndote a ti como para notar a Jackie, esto es una señal!

-Señal?- Pregunto Star confundida.

-Piensalo! Jackie había sido la mujer de los ojos de Marco desde hace años, de repente una princesa de otra dimensión empieza a vivir en su casa, y terminan siendo muy unidos, sinceramente creo que marco te quiere por quien eres, y no por lo que espera que seas, tal y como le sucedia con Jackie, y hoy, el hecho de que no le preste tanta atención a Jackie, si no que simplemente quiere pasársela bien contigo, debe significar que tú y el deben estar juntos!

Mientras más hablaba Janna Star cada vez estaba más emocionada, más feliz, Janna tenía razón! Esta noche Star comenzaba a sentirse diferente hacia marco, o será acaso que ya se sentía asi, y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta?

-Yo digo que vayamos allá y conquistes a ese chico!

\- Si! Tienes razón! Tengo que ser sincera conmigo, tengo que admitirlo… Estoy enamorada de Marco Díaz!

-Vamos amiga!

Ambas chicas salieron del baño, Star se dirigió rápidamente a la pista de baile, pero lo que vio lejos de aumentar sus ánimos hizo que toda su emoción se derrumbara… Jackie y Marco se encontraban bailando juntos, a solas, separados de los demás, ambos parecían estar contentos, estaban intercambiando palabras y riendo… Star sintió un nudo en la garganta, acababa de admitir los sentimientos que tenía por el chico y ya sentía que lo había perdido.

Janna buscaba al grupo de amigos en el baile –Ya los encon… oh..- Janna también visualizo a Marco y a Jackie. –Star?- Le hablo a su amiga al ver que veía con tristeza a la pareja en la pista de baile.

- _Es… es verdad… como pude pasarlo por alto, no lo tuve en cuenta, Marco realmente esta enamorado de Jackie, tal vez la manera en la que lo percibía Janna no era del todo correcta… el… el se ve feliz con ella…-_ Star no pudo contener sus sentimientos, al principio sintió furia, ira, casi involuntariamente tomo su varita, la cual regresaba a tener ese resplandor verde, sin embargo, de un momento a otro la canción termino, todos dejaron de bailar, y marco soltaba a Jackie.. pero se veía feliz, al ver esto Star dejo de sentir todo ese rencor, en su lugar la tristeza y un enorme vacío se encontraban en su corazón.

\- Necesito algo de aire fresco- Dijo Star mientras se abría paso entre la gente

-Star espera!- Dijo Janna mientras intentaba ir tras ella, pero se perdió entre la multitud.

-Muy bien chicos tomaremos un descanso para que puedan tomar unos refrigerios y charlar con sus amigos, volveremos en unos minutos más así que no se vayan, recuerden que si quieren alguna canción en especial acérquense con nuestro DJ!- Se escuchó desde el escenario.

Marco se encontraba ya reunido con el grupo de amigos cuando observo que Janna se acercaba con ellos;

-Hey Janna, donde esta Star?

-TU VEN AQUÍ!- le grito Janna mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-Ouch! Espera que haces?-Dijo marco mientras era arrastrado por Janna.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente retirados de los demás Janna se paró en seco y le dio un fuerte golpe a Marco en el brazo.

-HEY PORQUE HICISTE ESO!- Grito algo irritado.

-Que porque hice yo eso?!, porque TU hiciste eso?!

-Que fue lo que hice?!

-Enserio no te diste cuenta? Tu pareja del baile es Star! Se va por un momento y te ve bailando con Jackie cuando ni siquiera a ella que es tu pareja le has pedido bailar contigo!

-Pero… yo solo.. solo estaba esperando a que Star regresara del baño para poder bailar con ella, y de la nada Jackie me dijo que Blake estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo y que quería bailar conmigo, nada mas! Eso no tiene nada de malo!

-Bueno… tal vez, pero Star no lo ve asi, es decir …

-Cómo? Como lo ve Star?

-Marco, las chicas somos complicadas, somos sensibles!, a veces ni nosotras nos entendemos, y Star enserio esta confundida, pero lo más importante, la pobre esta triste en su primer baile escolar, asi que se un hombre y ve a disculparte con ella!.

Marco no pensó que lo que había hecho le podría afectar tanto a Star, esa chica rebelde e independiente, estaba dolida por las acciones de un simple chico terrestre?

-Y bien? Piensas quedarte ahí parado nada mas?- Le pregunto Janna a Marco.

-No! Es solo… solo que estoy…pensando..- Marco realmente no quería arruinar la noche se Star, quería que fuera la mejor noche de su vida! El chico siguió pensando en cómo podría hacer que Star se animara, como podría hacer que las cosas se enfriaran un poco? Después de meditarlo por unos momentos una idea le llego a la cabeza.

-Lo tengo!, Janna, necesito tu ayuda!

-Mi ayuda?

-Si necesito que hagas algo, mira… Marco comenzó a contarle su plan a Janna .

Star se encontraba frente recargada en una pared, fuera del edificio, estaba algo cabizbaja, cuando sintió que alguien llegaba y se recargaba junto a ella.

-Hola! La saludo marco muy animado.

-Oh hola marco, que haces aquí afuera?- Le pregunto al chico con una sonrisa notamblemente falsa.

-Bueno, eso mismo te hiba a preguntar a ti, te estaba buscando.

-Yo solo… necesitaba algo de aire fresco es todo… - Le respondió Star sin voltearlo a ver. –Y porque me buscabas?

-Bueno, eres mi pareja esta noche, si no estoy contigo es como si viniera solo.

-Pero, tal vez así hubiera sido mejor, digo así podrías haber bailado con Jackie más tiempo.

-Que quieres decir?

-No no es nada es solo que, creo que hubieras preferido venir con ella que conmigo.

-Bromeas? Por supuesto que no!, las cosas no serían ni la mitad de divertidas si tu no estuvieras aquí.

-Pero tú y Jackie, los vi bailando y te veias contento de estar con ella.

-Oh eso… no star, estas mal interpretando, lo que paso fue…. Bueno.. creo que te explicare después.

-Porque? Quiero saberlo ahora!

-Tranquila Star, yo.. no se si deba decirte… es complicado…

-A..Acaso te le declaraste?

-No no no! Claro que no para nada… todo lo contrario… es decir..

-Marco, solo estas desvariando, dime de verdad si prefieres que te deje con Jackie, yo lo entenderé, puedo quedarme con Janna… o hasta invocar a Cloudy e irme a casa.- A Star ciertamente le gustaba Marco, pero no quería evitar que el fuera feliz, si realmente no tenia nada que hacer frente a Jackie, ni tampoco podía hacer nada para cambiar los sentimientos de Marco, tal vez lo mejor sería no estorbar.

-Star! No digas eso! No estoy desvariando! Sabes que preferiría estar contigo antes que con cualquier otra persona! Eres la chica más cool de todas, y siendo sincero…- Marco se acercó un poco a Star y la miro fijamente a los ojos –Eres la chica más hermosa del baile.

Star al escuchar esto volvió a sentirse como antes de llegar al baile, su corazón se aceleró en segundos, sus mejillas se sentían calientes, No lo había pensado claramente, pero cada vez que Marco decía cosas así de… de lindas… tan románticas… Star simplemente se sentía en las nubes.

-Ahora ven- Dijo Marco. –Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Marco tomo a Star de la mano y la llevo adentro, una vez ahí Star vio como Marco parecía saludar a alguien, parecía estar saludando a Janna, quien estaba a un lado de la mesa del DJ, Janna le regreso el gesto levantando su pulgar, y comenzó a hablar con el DJ. Mientras Marco y Star se acercaban a la pista de baile la voz del DJ sonaba desde el escenario;

-Bien chicos, tenemos una petición especial por parte de nuestro querido compañero Marco Díaz, como sabran, La familia de marco proviene de México! Y Esta canción fue muy popular tanto de este lado como allá, asi que todas las parejas que tengan ganas de un ritmo con mucho sabor adéntrense en la pista! Porque esto es :Bidi Bidi Bom Bom! A bailar!

La ya mencionada canción empezó a sonar, solo algunas parejas sabían cómo bailar este ritmo tan peculiar para los demás, Marco y Star llegaron justo cuando empezaba el ritmo indicado para empezar a bailar.

-M..marco que es esto? No conozco este ritmo no se bailarlo!- Dijo Star algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila Star yo te guiare!- Marco tomo la mano de star y atrajo el cuerpo de la chica al de él poniendo su mano sobre su cintura. – Este es un ritmo algo rápido así que intenta seguirme el paso si? No te preocupes yo te ayudare.

Marco y Star comenzaban con algo de dificultades, pero poco a poco iban mejorando su ritmo, al punto en el que estaban perfectamente coordinados.

-Increíble! Cuando aprendiste a bailar asi?!- Le pregunto Marco y Star.

-Bueno, cuando mi padre llego a Norte América y conoció a Mamá, ellos no dejaban de salir a bailar, y bailaban este tipo de música, así que cuando era pequeño aun bailaban asi, y pues de ellos aprendí.

Star no podía evitar dejarse llevar por el ritmo, bailar asi le causaba mucha alegría, sentía que podía bailar así con Marco toda la noche sin cansarse, tal vez los latinos eran su tipo.

Después de un rato la canción termino, ambos estaban agotados, Todos los chicos aplaudían, al parecer poner esas canciones fue una excelente idea, todos estaban en ambiente.

-Vaya! Parece que nuestro amigo Marco Díaz dio en el clavo! Quieren otra?!

Todos los chicos gritaban, a todos les había encantado.

-Alguna sugerencia Díaz?

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Marco, incitándolo a que pusiera otra canción.

-Umm… veamos..

Marco se dirigió al DJ y le propuso una canción.

-De acuerdo! Esta canción va dedicada a aquellas parejas que sin importar lo que dicen, siguen juntos, esto es Amor Prohibido!

La canción comenzó a sonar, Marco decidió quitarse la corbata, y el saco, se arremango las mangas de su camisa y regreso con Star, Star al verlo de esta manera no pudo evitar sonrojarse, realmente le quedaba bien ese estilo, Ambos comenzaron a bailar como antes. Todos los chicos observaban a la pareja intentando bailar como ellos, ya que se beia que ellos bailaban bien, y no era un ritmo común en las fiestas, sin embargo era muy divertido y todo mundo quería intentarlo.

Después de un buen rato, y de varias canciones todos los chicos poco a poco dejaban la pista para descansar, Star y Marco regresaron con sus amigos completamente agotados, se sentaron en un par de sillas. Tomaron algo de ponche para enfriarse un poco, sentían como si hubieran corrido por horas…

-Fue realmente agotador, pero enserio que nunca me había divertido tanto bailando! Dijo Star mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Marco agotada.

-Me alegra que te gustara, al principio pensé que tal vez no gustaría ya que es música algo anticuada.

-Bromeas? Fue una excelente idea! Lo único malo es que mis pies dolerán mañana!, pero valdrá la pena.- Le respondió Star

-Mañana? Ja! Espera unos minutos, no los aguantaras- Dijo Marco entre risas.

Se escuchó desde el escenario un par de golpes en el micrófono, el DJ se disponía a hablar de nuevo;

-Bien chicos, sabemos que están algo agotados, asi que ahora procederemos a poner la última pieza antes de elegir al Rey y la Reina del baile, asi que tomen a su pareja, y bailen esta lenta y romántica pieza.

Marco se puso de pie, tomo únicamente su saco, se lo puso y le tendió una mano a Star;

-Señorita, me concedería esta pieza?...

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Es un poco diferente a lo que hago normalmente, de entrada es mas largo, y además tiene unos detalles que obviamente no pasaron desapercibidos xD, para los que tengan curiosidad ambas canciones son de Selena (Selena Quintanilla) Muy famosa en su época y sus canciones aun los millenials las bailamos en las fiestas, los que sean de México o del sur de Estados Unidos me entenderán. Un gran saludo! No olviden dejar su Review.**


	3. Rey y Reina! Que la noche no termine!

_-Bien chicos, sabemos que están algo agotados, asi que ahora procederemos a poner la última pieza antes de elegir al Rey y la Reina del baile, asi que tomen a su pareja, y bailen esta lenta y romántica pieza._

 _Marco se puso de pie, tomo únicamente su saco, se lo puso y le tendió una mano a Star;_

 _-Señorita, me concedería esta pieza?..._

 **Un saludo a todo mis lectores! Les agradezco el apoyo especial que ha recibido esta historia, espero sigan disfrutando, Eles traigo el ca[itulo 3 de esta historia, he estado meditando sobre como la llevaría, y aún sigo dándole vueltas, digamos que podría haber dos caminos distintos pod donde pueda ir, pero no se preocupen, me decidiré y les hare saber a qué me refiero con esto, en fin, Disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

 _ **Capítulo 3: ¡El Rey y la Reina!Que la noche no termine!**_

Star observo como el chico se ponía su saco de nuevo, él se acercó y le tendió la mano, al escuchar su petición el corazón de Star dio un vuelco, por alguna razón una pregunta tan sencilla le hacía sentir tanto, y es que de algo estaba segura, desde que supieron lo del baile hasta el momento en el que se encontraba, las cosas habían cambiado para la rubia, Marco era más lindo que antes, era más guapo, si es verdad que seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero ahora cae en cuenta de que es el tipo de chico perfecto para ella, es su chico ideal.

Una canción comenzó a escucharse; Flightless Bird, American Mouth de Iron and Wine.

-Sería un placer- Atino a decir la princesa a su compañero.

Ambos se abrían paso entre las demás parejas que también se acercaban a la pista de baile, las luces del lugar se atenuaron para dar un aire más romántico.

Mientras aun buscaban lugar donde situarse en la pista, Star se percapto de que marco se encontraba viendo a otro lado, mientras hacia un gesto con su pulgar, como si aprovara algo, al buscar aquello con lo que los ojos de Marco hacían contacto, se encontró con que Jackie saludaba a marco mientras parecía decirle algo, parecía estar diciendo… "Buena suerte", Los pensamientos de Star, y las conjeturas que sacaba por la escena que acaba de presenciar se vieron interrumpidas al sentir que marco la tomaba de la cintura.

-Star, te ves algo distraída- Dijo Marco, mientras con ambas manos tomaba delicadamente la cintura de la chica.

-Oh.. No, no es nada solo divague por un segundo…- La chica rodeo el cuello del latino con ambos brazos, aunque era verdad que le daba curiosidad que significo esas señas que se hacían entre Marco y Jackie, toda duda se fue cuando empezaron a balancearse lentamente de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, una canción algo calmada en cuanto a ritmo, le permitía a Star sentirse en las nubes con su chico ideal.

-Te estas divirtiendo Star?- Le pregunto el chico a la princesa.

-Claro que sí! Gracias por haberme invitado Marco.- Dijo Star con dulzura.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, en verdad esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-

-Bueno, creo que el crédito es mío- Dijo Star con un tono burlón. – De no ser por mis comentarios no me hubieras invitado, cierto?- Siguió con ese tono de broma, pero la respuesta del chico si le importaba y fue todo oídos para escuchar lo que contestaría.

-Pues, probablemente no… es decir no hubiera venido… y sabes… me hubiera arrepentido de no haberte traído al baile.

-P.. Porque lo dices?- Pregunto algo nerviosa, basto solo con que la chica dijera abiertamente que gustaba de Marco, para que ahora cualquiera de sus preguntas o respuestas la pongan nerviosa.

-Ya te lo dije, es la mejor noche de todas! Bailamos juntos hasta el cansancio, la comida es buena, buena música, y ahora… estoy bailando lento, con la chica más hermosa del baile.

-Es la segunda vez que me dices eso… - Star apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno ocultando su sonrojada cara- Sabes… yo creo que tú eres el chico más guapo del baile, tú en verdad, eres… atractivo.

-Atractivo?- Pregunto marco con algo de risa.

-Si bueno… a las chicas nos gustan los hombres que saben bailar, y tu enserio que sabes moverte Díaz.- Le contesto Star con una mirada algo coqueta pero sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

-No es para tanto Star,

-No digas eso enserio, he estado en cientos de dimensiones, y de todos los que he conocido eres el chico más cool de todos.

-Creo que se me pego de ti- Ambos rieron mientras seguían en su danza lenta.

-Marco… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-Si Star dime

Bueno… yo.. –Star sabía bien cuál era la pregunta que quería hacerle, pero su mente tenia tantas ideas a la vez; _Vamos Star tu puedes! Peleas contra monstruos tienes que poder hacer esta pregunta… pero cuál de todas? Te gusta Jackie? Te gusta alguien? Te gusto yo?... TODAS SUENAN TERRIBLEMENTE INOPORTUNAS!_

-Te escucho- Dijo marco al ver que Star no formulaba su pregunta.

-Bueno es que…. Yo…

-….

-Sabes qué.. no es nada, solo, no sé qué decir…

-Está todo bien Star?

-No quiero que termine…

-Cómo?

-No quiero que esta noche termine…

-Aún no se ha acabado esta noche Star, hay que disfrutar lo que nos queda.

Ambos siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música, pero una tención se empezó a sentir, evidentemente había algo que ambos tenían que aclarar pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, por miedo a arruinar el momento, sin embargo el que rompió este silencio fue Marco.

-Star, tengo algo… algo que decirte.

-Si dime Marco.

-B-Bueno… es algo complicado, te diré, pero necesito que me prometas, que sin importar lo que te diga, no arruinara esta noche.

Star sintió un hueco en el pecho al escuchar esto, en el fondo sabía que lo que más le podría arruinar la noche seria que Marco reafirmara sus sentimientos por Jackie, o cualquier cosa que la involucre, y que dejara los sentimientos de Star a un lado, sin embargo, ella sigue siendo su mejor amiga, por lo que sea cual sea el resultado, ella siempre estaría ahí para Marco.

-Claro marco puedes decirme, no te preocupes, nada arruinaría esta noche.

-De acuerdo… veras yo… Recuerdas que estaba bailando con Jackie? No se si nos viste…

-Umm enserio? No creo que no los vi…- Decía Star intentando mentir lo mejor que podía.

-Si bueno.. veras es que… Jackie y yo comenzamos a charlar, y sabes…. Por primera vez en mi vida aquí y esta noche… no sentí lo que solía sentir con Jackie, es decir, podía hablarle sin problemas, podía bailar con ella sin esperar nada más, todas esas ilusiones de estar con ella, que siempre llegaban a mi cabeza cuando la veía a los ojos, hoy, desaparecieron.

Star solo atinaba a escuchar sorprendida por lo que Marco le contaba.

-Y Bueno… lo que pasa es que…- Marco comenzó recordar.

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _-Marco te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Jackie._

 _-Si si, todo bien, es solo que…. Jackie, no has sentido que a veces crees que quieres algo, y cuando sucede algo inesperado, ya no quieres eso que deseabas tanto como creías?_

 _-Umm… supongo, creo que sé a qué te refieres.- Le respondió a Marco._

 _-En.. enserio?_

 _-Si claro, es sobre Star verdad? Llevas toda la noche viéndola con otros ojos._

 _-Otros.. ojos?_

 _-Si marco, la vez como solías verme a mí._

 _-Tu… tu crees?_

 _-Claro! Hasta diría que tu mirada es más profunda cuando vez a Star, que cuando me solías ver a mí, y digo solías, porque ni siquiera me habías volteado a ver a los ojos hasta que Star fue al baño- Dijo Jackie con una risa._

 _-Entonces… tanto se nota?_

 _-Siendo sincera? Podría estar alguien bailando con el disfraz de zarigüeya y seria más sutil._

 _-Okey okey ya entendí… Por otro lado, Star es mi amiga… mi mejor amiga… no se si sea correcto._

 _-Vamos Marco no digas eso! Eres un chico muy lindo, muy atento, además conoces a Star a la perfección, son el uno para el otro, el que sean mejores amigos solo hará las cosas más fáciles._

 _-Tu crees?_

 _-Claro que sí, tu tranquilo, apuesto que ella está encantada de que la hayas traído al baile, solo impresiónala un poco, se lindo con ella esta noche como siempre lo haces y veras que ahora que tú tienes tus sentimientos aclarados, los dos terminaran juntos._

 _-Gracias Jackie…. En verdad me animas mucho._

 _-Por nada Marco…_

 _-Sabes es curioso que ahora te esté pidiendo a ti consejos de amor- Dijo marco entre risas._

 _-Lo sé, que loco verdad? –También riendo._

 _La canción término de sonar, Marco se dispuso a buscar a Star, solo alcanzo a ver a Janna así que fue a preguntarle;_

 _-Hey Janna, donde esta Star?_

 _-TU VEN AQUÍ!_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Lo que trato de decir Star, es que no estoy más interesado en Jackie, ahora… hay otra chica… alguien más.

Star sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, seria ella misma la chica de la que hablaba? Y si no? Y si se trataba de otra?

-Oh enserio? Y quien es la chica afortunada?

-Bueno… es alguien que seguro conoces bien.

-Oh… enserio? ¡ _No puede ser!-_ Gritaba Star internamente.

-Si bueno, es una chica realmente linda, ella es maravillosa, es muy divertida, es muy alegre, a veces hace locuras y casi siempre nos mete en problemas a los dos, ella realmente ha transformado mi vida, en serio es tan bella, que es como una "princesa" Y es tan única, tan divertida, es tan diferente que parece salida de "otra dimensión".- Termino de decir Marco mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

-Vaya suena a que es maravillosa si enserio espero que ella te corresponda y…- Star hablo rápidamente y llena de celos de esa chica tan especial, hasta que medito en las palabras del chico, hasta caer en cuenta a lo que marco se refería -Oh…OOh! Ya! Entendí!

Marco solo podía reír nerviosamente, ya que aunque su amiga si entendió, no le respondía nada.

-Y ella es… como tu mejor amiga?

-Así es, la mejor amiga que he tenido?

-Y vive cerca o prácticamente en tu casa?

-Haha si, vive conmigo.

-Y tiene dos marcas de corazones en las mejillas?

-S-si… dos lindos corazones, que la hacen ver aún más linda.

\- Suena a que es una chica súper cool- Dijo Star con una amplia sonrisa. –Creo que ambos deberían intentar estar juntos sabes?

-Tú crees?

-Si...- Star volvió a posar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico –En verdad lo creo.

La canción estaba por terminar, pero algo capto la atención de todos los presentes, una luz roja descendía de uno de los tragaluz del gimnasio, apuntando directamente a la pareja, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados, perdidos en los ojos del otro como para percatarse de esto, los últimos segundos de la canción sonaron, y todos los presentes aplaudieron a las parejas presentes, sobre todo a la que les brindo esa romántica escena bajo la luz roja.

-Muy bien chicos, y como es tradición, llego la hora de coronar al rey y la reina del baile, comenzaremos por elegir al rey, el chico que se llevó las palmas esta noche, se lució y nos deleitó con sus pasos de baile y su buen gusto por la música! Denle un aplauso a Marco Díaz!

Marco escucho su nombre, y dentro de lo que cabía no se esperaba que lo fueran a coronar como rey, eso solo pasaba en las películas, no? Además el no creía ser lo suficientemente popular como para merecerlo, pero no era momento de cuestionar eso, la gente le aplaudía y le señalaban que subiera al escenario.

-Vamos Marco ve!- Escucho que le decía Star mientras abrazaba emocionada el brazo del chico.

Marco se dirigió al escenario, subió, y una chica le entrego una corona, sencilla pero creíble, mientras todos le aplaudían.

-Muy bien Marco, Felicidades! Pero antes de dar tus agradecimientos tenemos que elegir a la reina del baile! Esta chica todos la conocen! Y hoy nos deleitó con su belleza, además el destino decidió que precisamente la chica ganadora, no solo es en verdad heredera al trono de su reino, sino que también, es la pareja de nuestro rey del baile, por favor todos unos muy buenos y bien merecidos aplausos para, Star Butterfly!

Todo mundo aplaudía a la chica, Star era en efecto la chica más popular de la escuela, no existía quien desconociera a la princesa mágica de Mewni, Star se sorprendió de que la coronaran, se imaginó que elegirían a alguien más popular o que luciera mejor esa noche, pero en el fondo, cuando vio que Marco fue coronado rey, definitivamente ella se moría por ser su reina.

Star se abrió paso al escenario, pero antes de subir, Marco le ofreció su brazo, de una manera muy elegante, ella tomo de él y subieron juntos a la plataforma donde habían dos tronos (Igual obviamente de utilería pero suficientemente creíbles)

-Algunas palabras de los reyes del baile?

-Umm bueno.. las damas primero?- Dijo Marco, ya que no sabía exactamente que se supone debía decir.

-Bueno, tomare la palabra- Dijo Star,se aclaró la garganta y comenzó. –Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron por nosotros, no tengo ni idea de si lo hicieron ni en qué momento, pero les agradezco, y aprovechando que estoy aquí, quiero agradecer a Marco, mi rey- Al decir esto un montón de gritos se escucharon del público, sobre todo del grupo de amigos de ambos. – Ya que sin el yo no estaría aquí, él tuvo el detalle de invitarme al baile, y la verdad esta noche fue de las más divertidas que he tenido en la tierra.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, era de suponer que Star tuviera cierta facilidad de palabra en público, pues como futura reina de Mewni debía manejarlo.

-Algo que agregar chico?- Le pregunto el DJ a Marco, quien aún seguía sonrojado por las palabra de Star… "Mi Rey"

Marco en ese momento se sentía en confianza, por la charla que tuvieron mientras bailaban, sentía que Star no le haría malas caras a lo que le dijera, por ello Marco sintió una seguridad en si mismo que nunca había sentido, las palabras aparecieron en su mente repentinamente.

-Si tengo unas palabras…. Hola chicos! Quiero agradecerle a una persona muy importante para mi, por esta maravillosa noche, Star Butterfly, ella acepto venir conmigo sin problema, aunque al principio estaba un poco escéptico, creo que ha sido una noche grandiosa, y ahora estoy aquí arriba, al lado de la chica más linda de toda la preparatoria siendo mi reina.

Star no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y sonreír ante el comentario de Marco. De nuevo un montón de gritos por parte del público, Ferguson y Alfonso no paraban de gritar.

\- Y aunque esta noche está por terminar, les diré algo, tal vez el dia de mañana ya no seré rey del baile, y Star no será la reina…. Pero si será… mi princesa, como siempre lo ha sido, desde el primer día que la conocí.

Desde el público se escucharon las expresiones de ternura de las chicas…. Y algunos chicos.

-Amigo! Eso fue conmovedor!- Decía el DJ mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Hey! Que se den un beso!

-Si! Un Beso!

La gente en el publico comenzaba a exigir la muestra máxima de afecto que podían darse en público, no querían quedarse con el romanticismo a medias.

-Q-Que?- Dijeron Star y Marco al mismo tiempo.

El público seguía exigiendo el beso entre el rey y la reina del baile. Marco tuvo facilidad de palabra en ese momento, pero, un beso? En público? Enfrente de todos?. Star por su parte se sentía igual, hace unos días Marco era solo un amigo, como podría besarlo? Si apenas acaban de sincerarse con sus sentimientos, es cierto que toda la noche fueron poco discretos con su posible nueva relación, pero… un beso? Se decía fácil pero el solo imaginarlo les causaba a ambos un conflicto, sobre si el otro estará de acuerdo.

-N..no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.- Dijo Marco, al ver la cara de nerviosismo de Star.

-No digas eso! No es eso Marco… es decir… porque no querría… pero es que… yo…

-UN MOMENTO! NADIE SE DARA UN BESO EN MI GUARDIA!- Grito la señorita Skullnick. –Si ya terminaron con su ceremonia de coronación o lo que sea, ya es hora de ir cerrando el baile.

-Bueno chicos, parece que nos quedaremos a medias esta noche, les agradecemos mucho habernos acompañado en este su baile escolar, que tengan una excelente noche!.- Se despidió el Dj para poner solo un par de canciones más mientras todo el mundo tomaba sus cosas y se disponían a salir, Star y Marco quedaron arriba del escenario, no podían mentir, en el fondo ambos querían ese beso, pero sería el lugar y modo indicado?

Bueno chicos… nos vemos el lunes en clases!- Dijo Jackie antes de subir al auto de sus padres para partir.

-Se cuidan, rey y reina- dijo Janna mientras subía al auto con Jackie, quien ofreció darle un aventón.

-Bueno, nosotros nos iremos en bicicleta, hasta el lunes Marco! Chao Star!.- Dijeron Alfonso y Ferguson mientras partían.

Ambos chicos quedaron solos en la entrada de la escuela.

-Bien, supongo que deberíamos ir a casa.- Dijo Star.

-Claro claro…- Dijo Marco algo serio.

-Está todo bien Marco?

-Si claro Star- Dijo marco con una sonrisa algo falsa, el chico le ofreció su brazo a la rubia, quien se abrazo de este y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de los Díaz.

-….

-….

-Star…

-Si Marco?

-Recuerdas que dijiste, que querías que esta noche no se acabara?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, porque preguntas?

-Porque… yo tampoco quiero que termine… no se tu pero, no tengo mucha prisa en regresar a casa.

-Estas tramando algo?

-La verdad, si... yo… bueno… me preguntaba si tu… quisieras tener una cita conmigo?

Star se sonrojo de sobremanera, sus corazones de nuevo brillaban, Marco jamas la había invitado a salir formalmente, y el escuchar como se lo pedía le causaba muchísima ternura.

-Justo ahora?- Pregunto Star con una sonrisa.

-Si!, Porque no? Sera divertido!, podemos ir a donde tu quieras.

-Me encantaría marco!

-En serio? Genial!- Era la primera vez que invitaba a una chica a una cita, se acababa de dar cuenta de ello, y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Sabes, tanto bailar me abrió el apetito, te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

-Claro! Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, aún debe estar abierto, te encantara, sirven te de burbujas.

-Mi favorito… - Dijo la rubia,- Sera divertido tener una cita con un chico que ya conoce mis gustos!

-Claro, y así podre consentir a mi princesa.

-Oye yo no soy tu princesa!

Marco se extrañó por el comentario de Star.

-Esta noche, soy tu reina.- Dijo Star mientras se abrazaba de nuevo del brazo de Marco y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Oh claro! Lo había olvidado. –Dijo Marco entre risas.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al restaurante, comenzando así su primera cita.

 _ **Eso ha sido todo por hoy chicos, les agradezco mucho su apoyo, un gran saludo y nos vemos enb la próxima!**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Un comienzo y una perdida

_**Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, aquí se aclarará la decisión que he tomado sobre el fic, sé que alguno les gustara, algunos no les agradara, pero es lo que creí correcto, les agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen el fic, si conocen gente a los que les guste SVTFOE y quieren hacerles llegar esta historia, no duden en compartirla, se los agradecería muchísimo.**_

 _ **Disfruten el capítulo!**_

…

 _ **Capítulo 4: Un comienzo y una perdida, Hay que recuperarlo.**_

Star y marco se encontraban caminando, estaban en su primera cita, Star estaba muy emocionada por salir con el chico, de hecho estaba muy aferrada a su brazo aun, Marco por su lado se encontraba muy relajado, a decir verdad tener una cita con Star no era tan diferente a cualquier otra aventura que hayan tenido antes.

Lo que si era diferente era lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro, esto si era muy diferente ya que Marco podía percibir el embriagador aroma que desprendía el cabello de Star, era un aroma muy dulce, como a malvavisco _ **(Bombón o Marshmellow para los que lo conozcan con otro nombre).**_ El cual le quedaba perfecto a la rubia, ya que si bien era muy destructiva y aventurera, siempre seguía siendo femenina y muy linda… muy dulce precisamente.

Star por su parte estaba encantada de estar con su chico ideal, y tampoco sentía mucho la diferencia entre salir con el como pareja, a como mejores amigos, lo más distinto seria que no estaban en otra dimensión o no se encontraban peleando con monstros, pero aun así, esto no hacia menos divertido estar de camino a un restaurante, era el hecho de estar con él lo que la hacía muy feliz.

-Bien, es aquí- Dijo Marco al tener a Star.

Star observo el lugar, era un restaurante muy elegante, al parecer se trataba de un restaurante de comida italiana, por fuera del local habían varias mesas al aire libre, de las cuales solo un par estaban ocupadas, y dentro del restaurante habían varios comensales.

-Wow, este lugar es maravilloso!- Dijo Star, pues le parecía que era un lugar muy romántico para cenar.

-Espera, aun no has visto lo mejor.- Marco tomo la mano de star para entrar al restaurante, a lo cual Star sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-Muy buenas noches, mesa para dos?- se dirigió a ellos un encargado del restaurant.

-Si por favor.

-Prefiere afuera, adentro o en terraza?

-Terraza por favor.

-Bien, acompáñenme.

Marco aun tomado de la mano de Star siguió al camarero, mientras Star se deleitaba con el lugar, muy elegante, con velas como centro de mesa, algunos meseros de un lado a otro llevando comida o sirviendo bebidas a los demás comensales.

Después de subir pos unas escaleras al fondo del restaurante llegaron a la terraza, que tenía una hermosa vista del resto de la ciudad, se podían ver claramente las estrellas, había una pequeña plataforma al fondo, tras todas las mesas donde había un par de músicos tocando guitarra y acordeón, para dar ambiente al lugar, se escuchaba una melodía tranquila y muy elegante que quedaba muy bien con el tema del restaurante.

El mesero los guio a una mesa, Marco en un gesto de caballerosidad saco la silla de Star para que tomara asiento, y después de ello él también se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

-Les ofrezco algo de tomar?- Preguntaba el mesero mientras dejaba un par de cartas del menú.

-Si por favor, un té de burbujas para mi.- Dijo la rubia.

-Yo solo un té helado.

-En seguida se los traigo, y en un momento más les tomo su orden.- Dijo el mesero mientras apuntaba lo que los chicos pidieron de beber y se retiraba.

Ambos se quedaron solos, mientras veían el menú pensando en que pedirían.

-Es un lugar muy elegante, y mira cuanta variedad de platillos!- Decía Star impresionada por tantos platillos que había, más de la mitad eran desconocidos para la chica.

-Lo sé, es increíble verdad?, Mis padres suelen venir a cenar aquí cuando es su aniversario, les encanta, además, aquí fue donde papa le propuso matrimonio a mama.

-En serio?- Dijo Star, -Pues sí que hizo una buena elección tu padre, es un lugar bellísimo.

-Hahaha si mi madre siempre recuerda ese día con mucho cariño, me han contado esa historia muchas veces.

-Me lo imagino, para una chica este tipo de detalles son muy lindos y románticos.- Dijo Star con sinceridad

Ambos se sonrojaron, marco por el comentario de ella, y Star al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Ehm… oye y que pedirás tú?- Le pregunto Star tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Oh.. mm bueno, creo que pediré un calzone.

-Aquí no te dicen como morirás o sí?-

-Haha nono, aquí se limitan a ser deliciosos.- Dijo marco, haciendo que ambos rieran por el comentario.

-Bueno… yo no sé qué pedir, que me recomiendas- Le pregunto Star al chico.

-Mmm, creo que deberías probar la lasaña, enserio es deliciosa, te encantara.

-De acuerdo, confiare en tu juicio, Marco Díaz.- Le dijo Star con un tono de seriedad fingido.

El mesero se acercó con una charola, la cual llevaba dos vasos, las bebidas que habían pedido.

-Aquí tienen, un té de burbujas para la dama, y él té helado para el caballero- Dijo el mesero mientras dejaba los vasos en la mesa.- Desean ordenar ahora?-

-Si por favor- Dijo Marco.

-Muy bien, que desea pedir señorita?- Dijo el mesero refiriéndose a Star.

-Umm una lasaña por favor.

-De acuerdo- Decía el mesero mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta. –Y para el joven?

-Un calzone de pollo y champiñones por favor.

-Buena elección señor, en un momento les traigo su orden. –Dijo el mesero mientras tomaba ambos menús y se retiraba.

Los chicos se quedaron solos nuevamente, ambos de vez en cuando tomaban unos tragos de sus respectivas bebidas, y miraban hacia otro lado, era una extraña sensación, era un silencio, pero no del todo incomodo, tal vez por el sonido de los demás comensales charlando, o de la música que sonaba al fondo del lugar.

-Sabes nunca había estado en una cita así.- Dijo Star mientras miraba hacia la ciudad, en particular a las estrellas que se encontraban sobre ella.

-En verdad?- Le respondió Marco.

-Si bueno… he estado en citas antes, pero nunca me habían llevado a cenar.

-No lo había tenido en mente , pero ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera cita que he tenido.

-En serio? No habías salido con ninguna chica antes?-

-Bueno, no debería sorprenderte, sabes que desde el Jardín de niños estaba enamorado de Jackie, nunca sentí interés por otra chica, y bueno, nunca tuve una cita.

Star recordó las imágenes que vieron cuando fueron a buscar a padre tiempo, era verdad, Marco toda su vida se sintió atraído únicamente por Jackie, al darse cuenta de ello varios sentimientos llegaron a la mente de Star, Culpa, porque marco podría sentirse mal por no haber salido con chicas antes, Algo de molestia, y tristeza, por recordar que casi toda su vida Marco tuvo solo ojos para Jackie, y también Alegría, al saber que Marco la escogió a ella para su primera cita.

-Me alegra que seas tú

-Eh?- La voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Dije que me alegra que seas tú, mi primera cita.

Star no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Marco le arrojaba a Star una mirada con ternura, ella sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, las manos de ambos se encontraron sobre la mesa, marco levemente acariciaba la mano de su princesa, mientras esta respondía a su gesto apretando suavemente la mano del chico. Ya antes se habían tomado de las manos, pero más que nada para salir corriendo de alguna dimensión peligrosa o algo por el estilo, esta situación era completamente diferente, la intención era diferente…

-Sabes es curioso… siento como si tuviéramos mucho por decir…- Dijo Star.

-Así es, hay mucho que contar… mucho que… confesar.- Dijo marco en respuesta mientras seguía acariciando la mano de la chica.

-Aun así, no puedo evitar sentir que con solo verte a los ojos, puedo sentir gran parte de lo que quieres decirme.- Le dijo Star mientras miraba plácidamente los ojos del moreno.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro, con una sonrisa, mientras seguían tomados de las manos, había un silencio muy tranquilo, nunca lo habían notado, ver los ojos del otro les generaba una paz, una tranquilidad increíble, podrían quedarse viendo por horas si quisieran.

Ninguno de los dos caía en cuenta de que ninguno de los dos hacia nada más que observar al otro, hasta que el mesero llego y los interrumpió en su transe.

-Su orden esta lista.- Dijo el mesero mientras dejaba la charola en una mesa pequeña plegable.

\- Una lasaña, y un calzone de pollo con champiñones- El mesero dejo a cada uno su plato sobre la mesa. – Desean algo más?

-Por el momento es todo, gracias.- Dijo Marco.

Ambos empezaron a degustar los platillos que habían pedido.

-Tenías razón Marco, esta lasaña sabe deliciosa!

-Te lo dije, sabía que te gustaría.- Le contesto el chico. –Oye, escuchaste que Love Sentence viene a Echo Creek?

-Oh sí! Algo así había escuchado

-Deberíamos ir no crees?

-Claro que iremos, nunca se sabe cuándo se separaran otra vez haha- Dijo Star mientras reía.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a charlar sobre temas de interés, la charla se hacía muy amena, era muy parecido a cuando salían como siempre, tal vez su relación siempre fue la indicada para ser pareja, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de ello.

 _ **Después de una cena y una larga charla…**_

-Y entonces fue cuando tuvieron que pedirle ayuda al reino de los Johansen, y así es como mamá y papá se conocieron, aunque eran muy jóvenes en realidad.

-Vaya, y entonces, se enamoraron porque tu padre ayudo a mewni?

-Bueno… no exactamente, como ya viste en el juego de banderas, la familia de mi papá son muy fuertes, pero son algo… torpes… es decir en ese entonces mi papa tenía unos 14 años, y aunque era de la realeza, en verdad era algo distraído e inoportuno…. Creo que saque eso de el- Decía Star mientras ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza- En fin, mi papa me cuenta que estuvo enamorado de mamá desde la primera vez que la vio, pero él no podía evitar meterse en problemas y ser imprudente

-Me suena familiar- Decía marco con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Star.

-Lo se lo se… y creo que por eso el y mamá hacen buena pareja, Mamá es muy poderosa, pero es muy calmada, siempre intenta tener un plan y no hacer las cosas sin pensar, e intenta der siempre precavida para evitar problemas… es más como… como tu Marco.

-Tú crees?

-Si bueno… me refiero a que ellos dos, se complementan, sabes? Si ambos fueran tan propios como Mamá sería demasiado aburrido e insípido, y si ambos fueran tan imprudentes e impulsivos como Papá, el reino sería un caos.

-Sí creo que tienes razón – Dijo marco pensando en lo que decía Star. –Sabes creo que… algo así pasa… entre nosotros…

-Que quieres decir?

-Si piénsalo… antes de conocerte era solo el "chico seguridad", Pero gracias a ti he vivido grandes aventuras, he luchado contra monstruos, he visto cosas y viajado a dimensiones que jamás creí que existirían, y al estar contigo, tengo más confianza en mí mismo, siento que si estoy contigo nada malo podría pasar.

-Enserio crees eso?- Dijo Star enternecida por las palabras de Marco. –Sabes, cuando llegue a la tierra en verdad que solo sabía estropearlo todo… pero ahora creo que en parte he aprendido un poco a ser más independiente de la magia.. Solo a veces… y además, creo que contigo no lo hecho todo a perder, es decir, tu… me complementas.. Eres como… la otra parte de mí.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.

-Star…

-Si Marco?

-En verdad… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Star solo pudo sonreírle a Marco y tomarlo de ambas manos.

-Oye, esta noche hay una briza increíble, te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?- Le propuso la chica a Marco.

-Me encantaría Star.- Dijo Marco mientras le hacía un gesto al mesero para que les llevara la cuenta.

 _ **Unos momentos después….**_

Marco y Star se encontraban dando un paseo por el parque.

-Vaya, quien diría que el señor de los helados sigue vendiendo a estas horas de la noche

-Si verdad? Qué curioso- Decía marco mientras probaba el helado que tenía en la mano.

\- Pero muy oportuno, nada como un buen postre después de cenar.

-Tienes razón- Dijo marco mientras caminaba al lado de Star

Poco a poco Marco fue acercando su mano, buscando encontrarse con la de Star, al darse cuenta de ello la chica tomo firmemente la mano del chico y le sonrió, para hacerle sentir confianza.

-En verdad esta noche está siendo maravillosa Marco

-Lo mismo pienso Star.

-Oye mira!- Dijo Star mientras señalaba hacia unos columpios- Vamos si? Por favor!

-Segura, no crees que podrían darte nauseas después de cenar?

-Oh vamos será divertido anda! Sii?- Star puso sus ojos de súplica, cual cachorro.

-De acuerdo… no puedo decirle que no a esos ojos.- Dijo marco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Star.

Star puso su bolso a un lado y se subió a uno de los columpios. –Vamos Marco, súbete-

Marco se sentó al columpio que estaba al lado de Star y comenzó a balancearse como ella.

-Vamos Marco, sé que puedes llegar más alto! Acaso no puedes ganarme?-Decía Star con un tono retador.

-Tú lo pediste princesa- Dijo marco mientras poco a poco alcanzaba el ritmo y la altura a la que llegaba Star.

-Muy bien esto no puede quedar en empate, A la cuenta de tres saltamos, el que llegue más lejos gana!

-Qué? Espera Star eso es peligroso!.

-No tiene nada de peligroso, es un juego para niños!

-Si pero no se supone que debas saltar mientras te balanceas tan fuerte!

-Bueno, las reglas están para romperse… Listo?- Star tomo la mano de Marco –Una!... Dos!

-Star espera! No creo que…

-Tres!

Ambos Saltaron cuando estaban en el punto más alto, y cayeron apenas unos 2 metros hacia adelante, y cayeron prácticamente igual.

-Sabes que si estábamos tomados de las manos… seria empate igual, verdad?

-No pensé en eso- Decía Star algo adolorida en el suelo pero riendo.

Marco se levantó mientras ayudaba a Star a ponerse de pie también.

-Estas bien?- Le pregunto el chico algo preocupado por la princesa.

-Si si no te preocupes- Le contesto Star mientras aun sostenía su mano.

Al darse cuenta de ello ambos se sonrojaron y se vieron a los ojos.

El ambiente poco a poco se tornó de una tonalidad roja, ambos buscaron de donde provenía esta luz, al alzar la vista ambos observaron la luna, la cual estaba cubierta por un tono rojizo, tal y como aquella noche en que bailaron por primera vez. Volvieron a cruzar mirada, esta vez para observar el reflejo de esta luz en los ojos del otro.

-Star…

-Si Marco?...

-Yo… - Marco poco a poco acortaba la distancia entre los dos mientras tomaba la cintura de la chica.

-Tu… - Dijo Star levemente mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho del chico.

Sin decir nada más, eliminaron la distancia entre ambos, uniendo por fin sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso. Marco podía sentir claramente el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica, así como su tacto suave, una sensación que jamás imagino, Star por su lado se sentía llena de felicidad, también el rose de sus labios con los del chico le provocaban millares de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, y sentir las manos del chico rodear su estrecha cintura para aprisionarla contra ella hacia derretirse por dentro.

Después de unos segundos, únicamente por la falta de aliento, ambos rompieron el beso, mientras unían sus frentes, observando la mirada del otro, y con una sonrisa cálida.

-Supongo que… a partir de hoy las cosas serán diferentes… -Dijo Marco.

-S.. Si creo que si- Decía Star algo apenada.

-Star..

-Dime Marco.

-Yo.. Quiero decirte algo..

Star pudo escuchar un tono de seriedad en la voz de Marco, lo cual la preocupo.- Te escucho…

-Bueno es que… nos conocemos hace tiempo… y sabes que eres la mejor amiga que tengo… no quisiera perder tu amistad por nada, lo sabes, verdad.

El corazón de Star comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero esta vez por temor, tal vez no todo era como ella lo veía, tal vez al final marco le diera más importancia a su amistad que a un posible noviazgo entre ellos.

-Si lo se Marco… tu amistad es también muy importante para mi… y entiendo que es atemorizante, pensar que se podría acabar por…

-Espera… aún no he terminado..

Star se sorprendió por la interrupción de Marco, a lo que solo se limitó a escuchar.

-La cuestión es, que sin importar nada siempre seré tu mejor amigo Star, pero ahora… no sé si pueda seguir siendo solo tu mejor amigo.

Star estaba algo confundida, no sabía exactamente que pensar.

-Y bueno yo… es que esta noche tantas cosas se aclararon en mi mente… hay tanto que me gustaría decir… tanto que…

-Me gustas…

Marco volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos a Star, no se esperó que lo dijera ella primero.

-Yo… yo…

-No tienes que decirlo si no lo sientes marco… sé que puede ser confuso… y que la situación puede ser difícil para ti… para ambos.

-No digas eso Star, tú también me gustas, me gustas mucho, hoy me di cuenta que no podría estar sin ti, eres muy especial para mí, eres… eres mi mundo Star Butterfly, No solo me gustas… Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti.

Los corazones de Star comenzaron a brillar en un tono rosado tras escuchar las palabras del chico.

-Probablemente he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, pero estaba tan cegado por mi obsesión con Jackie, que no me di cuenta, que la chica que le dio otro sentido a mi vida, que se convirtió en todo lo que quiero y necesito, vivía bajo el mismo techo que yo, y llegó para quedarse, no en la tierra, si no en mi corazón.

-Marcoooo- Star estaba completamente enternecida por las palabras del chico, en verdad era lo más lindo que le hubieran dicho, y que viniera de su chico ideal, la hacía sentir en las nubes.

-Star… te gustaría ser mi novia?

Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Star no pudo contenerse y se arrojó a los brazos del chico, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas y ella termino sobre el mientras aun lo abrazaba

Ambos volvieron a besarse tiernamente… pero algo los interrumpió.

-Hey niños! Que creen que están haciendo?!

-Si! Si! Si! Y mil veces sí!, claro que seré tu novia Marco Díaz!- decía Star con euforia mientras besaba tiernamente la mejilla del chico.

Marco solo atino a disfrutar de los mimos de su ahora novia, mientras a abrazaba.

-Te quiero Marco.

-Y yo a ti Star.

Un guardia del parque que rondaba por el lugar les apunto con una linterna.

-AAh, no es lo que cree oficial! Es solo que..

-Saben qué hora es? Sus padres saben que están afuera? Vamos vayan a casa, no es hora para que una pareja tan joven este en la calle

-S.. Sí señor, estábamos por irnos a casa- Dijo Star algo nerviosa, mas por como los encontraron que por el regaño en sí.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Ambos se encontraban camino a casa de los días, tomados de las manos, mientras marco no dejaba de apreciar a Star, pero no pudo evitar notar que la chica estaba temblando .

-Estas bien Star?- Pregunto Marco.

-Si si, es solo que hace algo de frio es todo.

Marco inmediatamente se quitó su blazer y lo coloco sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Oh… no no no Marco no te molestes…. Te podrías resfriar tú.

-No te preocupes por mí, además, tienes los brazos completamente descubiertos, yo tampoco quiero que te enfermes.

Star le brindo a Marco una linda sonrisa, mientras se acurruco en el hombro del chico abrazada del brazo del mismo.

-Te ves muy feliz Star- Le dijo Marco a la princesa.

-Cómo no voy a estarlo, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero hoy me conseguí al novio más lindo y guapo del mundo!- Contesto Star mientras se abrazaba del brazo de su nuevo novio.

Marco se sonrojo levemente por el comentario de Star, rascándose la cabeza apenado, aun debía acostumbrarse a que Star se refiriera a él como su novio.

-Lo que me recuerda… Marco…

-Si?

-Ahora que somos novios, como te gustaría que te dijera?

-Umm a que te refieres? Oh.. Como apodos?

-Sii, quiero que cada vez que te hable puedas sentir todo el afecto que siento por ti.

-Star… eres tan linda..- Dijo marco mientras pellizcaba levemente la mejilla de su novia. –Mmm… no lo sé, supongo que podrías decirme como quieras, es decir, lo que se te ocurra en ese momento.

-Mmmm… de acuerdo cariño- Dijo Star brindándole a marco una gran sonrisa.

-Eres adorable lo sabias?

-Si lo sé, pero no tanto como tú.

Marco le dio un beso en la mejilla a Star mientras seguían caminando.

 _ **Llegando a casa de los Díaz.**_

La casa se veía a unos cuantos metros, mientras se acercaban Star se propuso a hablar.

-Oye como crees que tomen tus padres lo nuestro?

-Bromeas? Ellos te adoran!, apuesto que les dará gusto.

-Si bueno… yo me refería a tener a tu novia viviendo contigo… tu… tu sabes de que hablo…- Dijo sonrojada

-Oh… entiendo… emm bueno… yo creo que..

-Marco! Mira!- Star señalaba hacia la casa de los días, específicamente a la torre donde se encontraba la habitación de Star, de ella salió una figura, aparentemente con alas, pero Star pudo ver perfectamente que aquella cosa llevaba consigo el libro de hechizos.

-Oh no! El libro de hechizos!- Star corrió rumbo a casa de los días para intentar interceptar a aquella criatura.

-Star espera!- Marco corrió tras de ella.

\- Golpe narval!- Star apunto a aquella figura extraña, pero esta esquivo el ataque de Star y bajo en picada directo contra ella.

Marco en un intento por ayudar a Star intercepto a la criatura que se dirigía hacia ella con una patada.

-Ludo!- Star se percató que se trataba de su archienemigo cuando Marco lo desvió de su ataque. –Que haces aquí?

-Bueno princesa, pasaba por aquí y me imagine que podría pedir algo prestado, pero como no estabas en casa me tome la molestia de tomarlo, espero no te moleste- Dijo Ludo en su clásico tono sarcástico

-Qué? Mi libro de hechizos… que tramas ludo?

-Suficiente charla por ahora, si me disculpan ya debo irme.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado, no dejare que te lleves el libro.- Dijo Marco, poniéndose en defensa.

-Así que quieren hacerlo del modo difícil eh?, Que así sea! Dispersión chicas!- El ave de ludo lo tomo con sus patas y se elevó, mientras la araña pretendía atacar a Marco.

Star disparaba sus típicos hechizos al aire intentando acertar a ludo, mientras este lograba esquivar cada uno.

-Ríndete princesa! No podrás ganar esta vez!

Marco seguía peleando con la araña gigante de ludo, Mientras tanto ludo disparaba sus ya conocidos rayos verdes de manera irregular, fue cuando Marco vio como uno iba directo contra Star.

-Star cuidado!- Marco le advirtió a tiempo para que ella lograra esquivarlo, sin embargo en ese momento de distracción Marco se vio envuelto de varias capas de telaraña.

-Marco!- Star corrió para ayudar a marco, Estaba a punto de atacar a la araña pero esta arrojo una telaraña al aire y salió volando, se había agarrado el libro de hechizos, el cual era llevado por el ave de Ludo mientras el abría un portal para luego desaparecer.

-Marco estas bien?!- Al acercarse pudo ver como Marco apenas podía respirar, la telaraña estaba asfixiando al chico, pues cubría el cuerpo entero del chico, de manera tan ajustada que apenas podía respirar.

-Tranquilo te sacare de ahí!- Star utilizo su varita para convertir la tela de araña en un montón de serpientes, para que marco pudiera soltarse.

-Estas bien Marco?- Le pregunto Star a Marco muy preocupada.

-Si… Si estoy bien… -Dijo Marco con dificultad. -Un momento… Donde esta ludo?

-El… se ha ido… el… se llevó mi libro de hechizos… -Dijo mientras se cubría con el Blazer de Marco.

-Star…

-Toda la historia y dedicación de mi familia todos los hechizos… se han ido… lo perdí todo… -Star estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Star… yo… - Marco no pudo hacer más que abrazar a Star –Recuperaremos el libro Star… Lo prometo

Star abrazo a Marco mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. -Perdí a Glossaryck…

-… No te preocupes Star… -Marco tomo ambas manos de la chica haciendo que quedaran viéndose de frente. –Te juro por mi vida que lo recuperaremos, confía en mí, si? Estamos juntos en esto.

Star solo pudo sonreír ligeramente mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Ahora vayamos adentro, ya es algo tarde, y está haciendo más frio.

-Marco…

-Si Star dime

Star le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marco, que provoco el sonrojo del chico. –Gracias por estar conmigo.

Marco tomo con delicadeza el rostro de la princesa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. –Siempre junto a ti, Star.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y entraron a la casa, ahora había muchas cosas de las que ocuparse, Ludo, el libro, Glossaryck, y algunos detalles también importantes, como si era buena idea hacerle saber a los padres de ambos la relación entre los dos, como lo tomarían sus amigos, entre otros detalles de los que después se preocuparían, tal vez Star perdió el libro y a Glossaryck, pero gano algo invaluable esa noche, ahora sabe que Marco siente lo mismo por ella, ahora son uno solo, y con él sabe que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, juntos solventarían el problema.

 _ **En algún lugar cerca de Mewni.**_

El libro de hechizos se abría haciendo que Glossaryck se levantara, al ver ante quien estaba hizo una reverencia;

-A sus servicios mi lady

-Yo no soy… una "Mi Lady…"

 _ **Continuara en mi siguiente Fic…**_


	5. Epilogo

_**~Epilogo~**_

Marco abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, esto le llevo a creer que sus padres debían estar durmiendo ya.

-Todo despejado… puedes pasar- Susurró el chico.

Star apareció detrás de él, sosteniendo sus zapatos con una mano daba ligeros pasos para que estos no se escucharan, ambos caminaban de puntitas esperando no hacer mucho ruido, se disponían a ir arriba cundo la luz de una de las lámparas de la sala se encendió.

-Marco, Star, tienen idea de que horas son?- El señor y la señora Díaz se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Saben lo preocupados que nos tenían? Es peligroso estar a estas horas de la noche afuera!- Dijo la señora Díaz

-Lo siento Mamá, debí haberles avisado, es que, después del baile quise llevar a Star a cenar… y pues… el tiempo paso volando-.

-Lo sentimos Señora Díaz, no nos dimos cuenta cuando se hizo tan tarde.

Los padres de marco se vieron y seguido de esto le regresaron una sonrisa amplia a los chicos.

-Oh ya veo, esa parte explica eso- Dijo el señor Díaz.

-Eso?- Dijeron Marco y Star a unísono.

-Si… eso- Dijo la Señora Díaz mientras apuntaba hacia los chicos.

Ambos vieron a que apuntaba exactamente, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente e intercambiaron una mirada de pena, no se habían dado cuenta que desde que entraron a la casa, hasta ahora se dieron cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvieron tomados de las manos.

-Ehh… yo…- Marco no sabía que decir, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres, pues ahora sería muy diferente el hecho de que Star, su ahora novia, viviera junto bajo el mismo techo que el… en habitaciones conjuntas… sería muy mal visto por la gente, pero qué pensarían sus padres en particular?

-Te lo dije cariño- Le dijo la Señora Angie a su esposo, mientras le tendía la mano.

-Vaya, no creí que fuera tan rápido- Respondió el Señor Díaz mientras le daba un billete a su esposa.

-Eh?- Star y Marco no entendían que estaba pasando.

-Bueno niños, mañana nos podrán contar todo, por ahora nosotros iremos a dormir, ya no somos tan jóvenes como ustedes para estar despiertos a esta hora- Decía el Señor Díaz mientras reía con su característico humor.

-Si van a seguir aquí abajo solo no hagan mucho ruido si? Disfruten el resto de su cita- Dijo la Señora Angie mientras ella y su esposo subían las escaleras.

-…

-…

-…Pueees… Salió mejor de lo que creí- Dijo Star mientras le sonreía a su novio.

-S-supongo que si… como nunca tuve novia no sabía cómo reaccionarían, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que vives aquí.

-Tus padres son tan geniales!

-Sí, algo así- Contesto mientras le sonreía a Star.

-Bueno… y ahora qué?

-Pues… podría preparar unos nachos, si quieres.

-No puedo decirle que no a tus nachos.- Le dijo Star sonriente. –Iré a ponerme cómoda a mi habitación… me alcanzas allá?

\- Si en un momento subo- le respondió Marco.

Star entro a su habitación, se deshizo las trenzas que conformaban su peinado para dejarlo suelto, dejo caer los zapatos en cualquier lugar de la habitación, y se quitó las medias blancas que llevaba, dejo su bolso en su escritorio, al dejarlo pudo observar la varita, esto le hizo pensar en Glossaryck, y lo importante que era recuperarlo lo antes posible.

Algo dentro de su bolso le llamo la atención, ahí se encontraban los coraje que Marco y Star llevaron hace unas horas en el baile, los tomo y los acerco a ella como si de un abrazo se tratase;

-Los atesorare…- Dijo Star para sí misma mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Se pudo escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta de Star, sin esperar el permiso de ella la puerta se abrió,

-Una orden de Nachos súper asombrosos, para la princesa más hermosa de la noche.- Marco entro en la habitación de Star con un bowl de nachos y un par de bebidas.

Star aplaudiendo y dando saltos se acercó a Marco para tomar uno de los nachos.

-Gracias amor- Dijo Star en un tono dulce mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Marco al escuchar a Star y sentir sus labios sobre su mejilla no pudo evitar sonrojarse como llevaba haciéndolo casi toda la velada, de un día para otro su mejor amiga se convirtió en la chica que podía matarlo de nervios con solo una palabra.

Después de un rato charlando y comiendo nachos la noche dejaba de ser tan joven, ya era de madrugada y ambos aún seguían despiertos;

-Bueno Star, creo que debería ir a mi habitación, para dejarte descansar, y la verdad, estoy muy agotado.

-Si si , tienes razón- Dijo Star mientras acompañaba a Marco a la puerta. – Gracias por esta noche Marco, en verdad fue la más maravillosa de mi vida-

-Gracias a ti Star, por aceptar pasar la noche conmigo, y también, por aceptar estar a mi lado.- Dijo Marco mientras sostenía la mano de Star.

Ambos se acercaron mientras cerraban sus ojos para darse un tierno beso de "despedida"

-Descansa cariño- Dijo Marco

-Tú también amor- Dijo Star mientras veía como su novio se alejaba y entraba a su propia habitación.

-Mi futuro rey… Dijo Star para sí misma mientras sonreía ampliamente como siempre.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, unas horas más tarde**_

-…

La habitación de Star se encontraba completamente obscura, ella aunque recostada llevaba casi dos horas intentando reconciliar el sueño, sin embargo no lo lograba, recordar que ludo se había llevado a Glossaryck y su libro de hechizos, la hacía sentir culpable, la hacía sentir sola, sentía que lo había arruinado todo, ella era consciente de que necesitaba a alguien.

-… Agh! No puede ser! – Star desesperada por que el sueño no llegaba se levantó de su cama, y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

Star camino con sigilo hasta la puerta de Marco, para luego tocar levemente;

-Marco… estas despierto?...- Star esperaba una respuesta, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente.

-Star? Sucede algo?-

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… no puedo conciliar el sueño.

\- Oh, se trata de eso… entiendo… Ven- Dijo Marco mientras salía de la habitación y arrastro a Star tomando su mano.

-Marco? Que haces?

-Bueno… - Marco no dejaba de caminar, ambos llegaron hasta la habitación de Star. –Tal vez si estoy contigo puedas dormir mejor.- Dijo Marco sonrojado.

Star no pudo hacer más que sonreír, se acercó a marco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Gracias Marco, eres el mejor!- Y de un salto Star se acostó en su cama, se acomodó para dejar un espacio en su lado izquierdo y dio unos golpes a la cama.

-Vamos, ven conmigo – Dijo Star muy animada.

Marco algo nervioso se acercó con Star, en realidad él hablaba de dormir abajo en el suelo hasta que Star se quedara dormida, pero al parecer a ella le entusiasmaba dormir al lado de su novio. Marco se recostó a un lado de Star, acomodando su almohada y cubriéndose bajo las sabanas.

-Marco…

-Si star?

Star se acercó con su novio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias…- Star recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico

Marco llevo su mano a la cabeza de Star, para acariciar su rubia cabellera, y darle un beso en la frente.

-Descansa princesa…


End file.
